


Wayward Mothers

by StarlightDragon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Conversations, F/F, Family Bonding, Family Dynamics, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Wayward Daughters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 02:41:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8515408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightDragon/pseuds/StarlightDragon
Summary: Donna can't ask Jody's mother for permission to propose, so she decides to ask someone else instead.





	

**Author's Note:**

> operation cheer people up with fluffy fics is going mighty fine thank u
> 
> also [this](http://www.fascinatingdiamonds.com/assets/themes/img/GEMSTONE%20ENGAGEMENT%20RINGS%20img/FD12655ROR-BLUE%20SAPPHIRE%20ENGAGEMENT%20RINGS.jpg) is the engagement ring

Donna tapped on Claire's door, barely loud enough for her to hear. 

"Who is it?" Claire called.

"It's me. Donna," she replied, nervously shifting from one foot to the other.

There was a loud, exaggerated sigh, followed by a, "Fine, whatever. Come in, then."

Donna pushed open the door just wide enough for her to slip through, and closed it behind her before walking over and perching on the end of Claire's bed.

"You're lucky I didn't have headphones in," Claire muttered. "Wouldn't have heard you. So what's going on? Jody send you to yell at me cause I'm not listening to her?"

Claire groaned and sat up, crossing her legs and pushing her homework to one side, settling her grumpy cat in her lap.

Donna sounded uncharacteristically timid. "No, Jody didn't send me. She has no idea I'm here. That's why I'm being quiet. But... she's what I wanted to talk to you about."

Claire frowned, twisting a strand of hair around one finger. "Oh yeah? Are you guys okay? What's going on?"

"We're fine, yes. We're great, in fact. It's just that... you are probably going to think it's so strange that you're the one I came to about this."

Claire raised an eyebrow. "Please don't tell me you're going to give me details of your sex life. I mean, I'm gay too, but you guys are old and I really, really don't want to know what you get up to."

Donna had the grace to look horrified by the thought. "Gosh, no! I wasn't going to talk about - though if you ever need any advice, you know that I'm here for you, right?"

"You honestly think I'm ever gonna like anyone enough for that?" Claire snorted. "Seriously. Can we please change the subject? Why are you actually here?"

Donna sighed, her hands twisting in her lap, looking nervous. "It feels like I'm doing this the wrong way round. I should be talking to Jody's parents about this, not her daughter-"

"I'm not her daughter," Claire cut in.

"Well, you're the closest thing she's got to one. You and Alex are the closest thing she's got to family. And you should hear the way she talks about the two of you when you're not around." Donna almost sounded fierce now. "And since you're older, I'm talking to you, because I want to do this the old fashioned way because that's how I was raised, alright?"

Claire frowned, taken aback by the sudden change in tone. "Alright, alright! Fine. I still have literally no idea what you're going on about, but if it's that important to you, I'll stop interrupting you."

"Thankyou." Donna took a few deep breaths, using her hands to mimic her breathing motions. "Phew. Okay. So, when I met your mo- when I met Jody, a few years ago at the sheriff's retreat, that day changed my life. And it wasn't just because I found out that a lot of supernatural creatures were real. It was because I met a woman who showed me for the first time... that I deserved better than what I had. That I didn't have to settle for people who treated me badly. That I was strong enough to be on my own until I found someone who saw me as an equal, and who I wanted to be with because I genuinely wanted them, not because they were the only person who would have me. Jody inspired me. I'm sure you feel the same way."

Claire shrugged, but a tiny smile twitched at the corners of her mouth. "Sure, I guess."

"I'll take it," Donna laughed. "Anyway, she may have inspired me, but I'm not sure she was my biggest fan at first. But over time, we got to know each other. And she warmed up to me. And she let me into her life, which is maybe the biggest honor I've ever been lucky enough to have."

Claire rolled her eyes. "You're a fucking sap, you know that?"

"Watch your language, young lady!" Donna chastised.

"Fine. You're a fucking romantic. Better?"

Donna couldn't hide a small smile as she pressed on with her speech. "And to show her how much this means to me, and to prove to her that I really think she's more amazing than anyone else I've met in the world, there's a question I've wanted to ask Jody for a long time now. And I think it might finally be the right time. Do you know what I'm trying to say, Claire?"

Claire nodded. "Yep, and I know the answer. She is allergic to cats, and no, she doesn't want to get one with you."

"She's-" Donna frowned. There was no way Jody was allergic to cats. Donna saw the way Jody always leaned down to pet the strays that walked past and give them a quick cuddle before letting them go on with their lives...

...not that cats had any relevance to what she was actually trying to ask. She couldn't let herself get sidetracked by this. "I wasn't going to ask her to get a cat with me. I was going to ask her to marry me."

"You were what?"

"I was going to propose," Donna reiterated.

Claire just stared at her, frozen, eyes blinking rapidly.

"And I wanted to ask your permission. I won't do it unless it's okay with you. But it would really mean a lot to me if you'd give us your blessing, Claire."

Claire shrugged, and said faintly, "Doesn't matter whether I do or not. I can't stop you."

"No. But you lived here first, and I'd like you to be okay with it."

Claire was silent for a while longer, absentmindedly scratching her grumpy cat's ears, watching Donna and thinking. Eventually, she said, "Fine."

"Fine? You're okay with me asking her?" Donna bounced, already beaming.

"Sure. I mean, whatever. You're here so much of the time anyway that it's not gonna make a difference if you move in. And I guess a wedding will be fun. Open bar and all. So long as I don't have to be a bridesmaid or anything, then yeah, so ahead. Do what makes you happy."

Donna reached over and wrapped her arms tight around Claire, squeezing all the breath out of her. "Thankyou, thankyou, thankyou!"

"So when are you gonna ask?" 

Donna pulled a box out of her pocket, opening it to reveal an engagement ring, with a diamond in the middle and sapphires in the shape of leaves to either side. "I've been saving up for this all year. I think I'll cook her dinner at mine this weekend and then ask her. She'll want it to be quiet."

"Your cooking's horrible. I know it's the thought that counts and all, but seriously, food poisoning's probably gonna ruin the proposal."

Donna sighed, knowing Claire was right. "You think takeout would be better?"

"Yeah. You can make it all fancy and shit, put candles on the table, serve it on real plates. I dunno, I'm sure you can think of some ideas."

Donna nodded, standing up. "Yeah, I can' Got a few days still to plan."

Claire smiled and nodded, and Donna walked over to the door. "Anyway, I should let you get back to your homework. I'll see you soon."

"You'll probably be over for dinner tonight, so yeah, you will," Claire replied, already pulling her schoolbooks back towards her. But just when Donna was about to close the door behind her, Claire spoke again.

"Thanks for asking me. By the way. People usually don't give a shit what I think about things, and... yeah. Thanks."

Donna smiled. "Any time, Claire."

**Author's Note:**

> today is cute baby animal day over at **[casandsip.tumblr.com](http://casandsip.tumblr.com)**


End file.
